Conventionally, Fusarium bacteria as pathogenic bacteria of soil-borne diseases and Rhizoctonia bacteria represented by damping-off have been known.
In order to control these plant pathogenic bacteria, various agrochemicals having special chemical components have been considered and suggested, and other approaches different from chemical agrochemicals have been considered, and for example, studies for inhibiting the proliferation of plant pathogenic bacteria using Collimonas bacteria have been conducted (Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 4).